What the Mirror Saw (Original Version)
by Angry Pencil Wielder
Summary: 'And all the King's horses and all the King's men, couldn't put our pieces together again.' Ichigo's inner hollow finds he can control the King's body when he sleeps. Chaos ensues. But as the Arrancar begin to attack the living world, he might just be what they need to win the war. (Re-work in the process)
1. Live Free or Let Me Die

**Chapter One: Live Free Or Let Me Die**

**EDIT: Story has been edited 12/31/2015**

Death until the dust and we're waiting  
Ruined in the rust of our craving  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

It started on a Thursday. How ironic that such an important even happened on the week's most boring day. Fate certainly had a sense of twisted humor.

It started when he was suddenly shoved from his sideways world into a blurry grey blob of existence. It took him a while to realize it was because his eyes were half closed. Eyes... _real _eyes!

Zangetsu jumped up so sharply he actually fell from the bed in which his (Ichigo's) body lay and landed so gracefully on the floor (not).

And it hurt. Smacked the back of his (their) head on a nightstand, banged his (not) funny-bone on the floor and maybe broke a tailbone as well. Perhaps he was exaggerating, but hell it _hurt_. And it was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt.

It meant it was real. He had an actual body that could actually hurt. Could bleed. Could _feel_.

It. Felt. So. _Good_.

His heart (he actually had a _heart!_) finally began to slow in its erratic thumpity-thumping and Zangetsu was finally able to look around and make sense of this odd turn of events.

Ichigo's room was dark, the half open window dimly reflecting dark sky, faint stars, and a pale sliver of a moon.

It was night then. Meaning the King had been asleep.

Asleep... and now he had control. Had King lost control while unconscious, inadvertently leaving the hollow in charge of their shared body? It was the most likely explanation.

He had a body now. At least until dawn.

Zangetsu let his head fall back onto the cool wood floorings with a thump. It was a bit much to take in.

He could feel the other half of Zangetsu shift in the back of his head. The Old Man was watching him carefully. Ever since the weaker two of the zanpakutou spirits had been hollowfied, the elder being had kept a close eye on him.

It wasn't so much that the Old Man didn't trust him. It was more that he didn't trust Zangetsu's newly acquired instincts.

Well he could just shove it! Zangetsu wasn't about to do anything _especially_ stupid.

But he _was_ going to do something.

Jumping to his feet as quietly as he could as not to wake the King's family, Zangetsu tapped himself on the chest and split from the useless little meat-suit that Ichigo insisted on wearing, trading it out for the much more powerful (and comfortable) shinigami form. Gently he laid the empty body back on the bed, situating it to look like it was still occupied and just sleeping.

Honestly, King could at least take the time to lay his body out carefully so it wouldn't cramp instead of just leaving it where it dropped. You'd think he'd take better care of something like that.

His task done, Zangetsu pushed open the window fully and climbed out. It was pathetically simple, sneaking out without a sound. Even Ichigo, the hopeless oaf he was, could escape the house in the middle of the night without anyone noticing.

Anyone except Rukia, but Zangetsu was more skilled then King. He knew for a fact the petit shinigami wouldn't follow him.

Zangetsu shonpoed around, wandering aimlessly, his mind swirling with all sorts of thoughts. He needed time to think.

And thus he found himself sitting on the roof of King's high school of all places. He remembered the spot in some far corner of his mind. He could distantly see King helping the 'mini-gami' (aka Rukia) stab a straw into a juice box. Honestly, how hard is it to impale a paper cube?

Memories aside, Zangetsu's mind drifted to more pressing matters, like what had caused this shift in power, how long he had until Ichigo woke up, and what chaos to cause between then and now.

Zangetsu laid down on his back, arms crossed behind his head to think. Every time he'd taken control had to be forced, so what changed? How had the weapon been able to overtake the wielder?

Ichigo's mental shields had always been iron thick, a precaution to keep Zangetsu trapped inside their inner world. Did they somehow slip while the King was asleep?

It was the only thing the sword could think of to explain what had happened, but it didn't seem all that solid. Why would King's usually iron-clad mind suddenly have control? Not only that, Zangetsu hadn't even been _trying _to take control, he'd been practically _shoved _into the driver's seat.

It didn't make sense, but Zangetsu was sure the old man could help him figure this mess out once he returned to that damn sideways world.

His attention turned to his second predicament, how long would it last? King was still nicely unconscious in their shared mind, lost in the oblivion of dreamless sleep thanks to his recent exhaustion. (life was taxing for a teenage substitute shinigami) Perhaps that's why his shields had slipped? He was simply too tired to keep them up fully?

But that didn't make sense. The kid had reiatsu to spare. His shields should have been able to survive a mental apocalypse.

So much thinking was giving Zangetsu a headache, so he decided to focus on his third problem, what to do.

He was bored.

Bored bored bored _bored_!

There was never anything to do in that sideways world of King's. Even teasing the Old Man got tiring after a while.

So how best to utilize his time outside that bland prison?

His question was answered for him when Ichigo's shinigami badge began to wail a hollow alert.

Zangetsu's face split into a maniacal grin as he reached out with his reiatsu, feeling for the hollow that dare encroach his territory.

His gold in black eyes gleamed in wicked delight. This hollow was strong.

With a mad cackle and elegant shunpo, his hunt began.

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)

He didn't kill. He _butchered_. It was so much more fun then a quick death. Blood was a drug, pained screeches, music. Why Ichigo hated this, Zangetsu didn't know. Perhaps it was his hollow side, or maybe it was that sadistic part of him that was always there, but Zangetsu loved _death_. Loved _pain_.

Life wasn't worth much without the thrill of battle. The ability to fight for survival, to prove you deserve existence and not those weaker than you. It was the greatest feeling one could ever experience.

Ichigo might be the king of their body, but Zangetsu was _Vasto Lorde_, the ultimate hollow. He was above them all… stronger… faster… smarter.

So it was with great joy and exhilaration that he butchered the hollow that dared hunt in his territory. Dared threaten what was _his_!

The beast he fought was a powerful one, on the verge of becoming a gillian. A few more souls and the beast was destined to evolve. Something like that posed a threat to Ichigo's family and friends. And what belonged to Ichigo, belonged to Zangetsu. What the King would give his life to protect, the zanpakuto would kill for without hesitation.

He might have been born with Ichigo, laying dormant until a certain someone was stabbed with a reaper's blade, but it wasn't until Ichigo was hollowfied that Zangetsu was truly awakened. And when he was, the first thing he felt was the desperate need to _protect_. It had been ingrained in his very soul. It was who he was.

And so Zangetsu fought.

The hollow he battled roared in pain and fury as it was slowly sliced to pieces. Zangetsu returned the sentiment with an insane cackle and another slash with his sword.

The crazed sword spirit danced around the wounded hollow, stabbing and slashing to inflict the most damage possible.

With a mere flick of his wrist, Zangetsu severed the hollow's hand from its wrist. The creature shrieked, backing away from the blood thirsty predator.

The sword spirit pursued, shark grin bared, double tone voice laughing.

Zangetsu felt the Old Man stirring in the back of his mind, displeased with his act of butchery, but grudgingly accepting that this was a better outlet for Zangetsu's violent tendencies than other, more disastrous, activities.

The colourless being laughed all the more, taking great pleasure in slowly mutilating the pathetic excuse of a hollow.

After a quarter hour of one sided battle, the hollow was rendered a quivering bloody mess, too weak to even lift its masked head.

Now bored, Zangetsu put the beast out of its misery, cutting its head clean in half. The hollow vanished in a shower of ash.

Zangetsu glanced up. The moon was slowly fading and the sun was reaching out its thin fingers toward the horizon. It was time he got back, else Ichigo wake up and find his inner hollow in charge of their body.

Sighing in disappointment of his play-time's end, Zangetsu headed toward the Kurosaki clinic.

Sneaking back into the King's room, Zangetsu was careful to remain as quiet as he was when he escaped.

Sighing, he fell back onto the bed, slipping into Ichigo's human body as he did, and relinquished control.

There was always tomorrow... he hoped.

Insects walk below, I'm on a wire  
Fire will burn below but I am higher  
It feels like, it feels like  
Don't you know the cost of your betrayal?  
You're the one that's lost, you're gonna fail  
It feels like, it feels like you're gasping with all your might

As it turned out, he did indeed have tomorrow, and the next night, and the next. Rukia had yet to return from Soul Society, and it seemed Old Man Yomma deemed 'Ichigo' capbable enough to protect Kurakara. What they didn't know, of course, was that Zangetsu was the one doing most of the work. The sword spirit momenerily fantasized what expressions the esteemed captains would wear if they were to ever find out of about Zangetsu.

He snickered. It'd be almost worth it to see actual surprise on Byakuya's face for once. _Almost._

It was still relatively early in the night, around eleven, and there was absolutely no hollows to speak of.

Boring!

Grumbling under his breath Zangetsu was suddenly hit with an idea. An extremely stupid idea, no doubt, but it was better then wandering around Kurakara until King woke.

Thankful Tensa was 'sleeping' within Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu swiped a hand through the air, tearing open reality itself to reveal the gaping black hole of a garganta.

With a wicked grin and slowly rising killing intent, Zangetsu leapt through the hole.

Do you remember how  
You became who you are now?  
Do you remember how  
It felt to breathe without  
Gasping with all your might?

Hueco Mundo was just as Zangetsu imagined it to be, barren and… hollow…

It felt wrong, yet at the same time, sorta right. Which passed him off to no end.

The zanpakuto just stood there for a moment, absorbing the world around him. The cool sand beneath his feet, the windless air, the silence.

It was so alien.

Zangetsu's eyes snapped open.

He checked once more to make sure his reiatsu was nearly invisible before he vanished with sonido.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
Nothing left to fight

* * *

"Gah... why am I so sore?' Ichigo moaned. He rubbed his shoulder as he and Rukia entered their school.

"Maybe you were sleep walking." Rukia supplied sarcastically. Her lips were turned up at the corners in a smirk. The little Shinigami had returned to the world of the living two days prior after a long rest in Soul Society.

"Haha." Ichigo toned humorously. "Very funny. And I guess I've been going out and killing hollows in my sleep too?"

The near silent echoes of laughter in the back of Ichigo's mind had him freeze momentarily.

_'What is he doing now?' _Ichigo thought with rising dread. However, the laughter merely faded into the background of him mind. That only served to make him even more anxious.

His thoughts were soon interrupted with his and Rukia's arrival to class. The room was rowdy as ever, waiting for their morning class to begin.

Ichigo greeted his friends as always, with a nod to Chad and Ishida, a half smile Inoue, and a arm to the gut for Kaigo.

Normal as normal can be.

The two shinigami took their seats as class began. The teacher then proceeded to announce the arrival of a new student. Ichigo didn't bother looking up when said student entered the room.

His inner hollow, however, began to stir. Ichigo's brown knit in concern. He'd never felt the creature act like this. The hollow's mental racket grew louder until it was practically howling in his brain.

Ichigo shoved his darker half as far down into his consciousness as possible and slammed up his mental walls. With one last shriek, his head was finally silent.

Ichigo glanced up to see what might have caused the bizarre (and painful) behavior. His eyes finally landed on the new student who seemed to have taken ownership of the formerly empty chair next to Ichigo.

The blonde boy flashed him a smirk. Ichigo immediately felt on edge. Something was off with this guy.

"Name's Shinji," the boy introduced himself. His piano grin grew wider. "And I think we should be friends... _Ichigo_."

* * *

_You can't take away my strength  
Fix these broken veins  
There's nothing left to fight  
(Live free or let me die)  
You can't take away my pride, I won't be denied  
There's nothing left to fight  
Nothing left to fight_

* * *

Watching through their wielder's eyes, two spirits spectated with mixed emotions. The dark clothed one watched with growing trepidation while his bleach counterpart pulled back his lips in a snarl.

Instinct screamed that this guy meant nothing but bad news for Zangetsu. Why, he'd yet to find out. But there was something very wrong about Piano-Teeth.

"We need to be weary of this new player." Tensa spoke at last.

**"No shit." **

* * *

_Live free or let me die_

* * *

**Author's Note: I've decided to go back and revise both What the Mirror Saw and Still-Born. I recently started a Tokyo Ghoul story, and in doing so, made a cool little stradegy for making my chapters longer. Each chapter gets a 'theme song'. I use sections of the lyrics as scene dividers. I've set myself a rule that I HAVE TO use all the lyrics (aside from those that repeat a lot) This has made my chapters grow from around 1k words to an average of 3k or 4k. I recently had a 5000+ word chapter. Pretty cool ain't it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song**

**Song: Live Free or Let Me Die by Skillet**


	2. Of Beasts

**A.N. Merry Christmas everyone! And as a christmas gift, I am updating all my stories! Yay! Hope you guys like. And I know it's short, but considering I'm writing for seven stories, I'm doing my best.**

He didn't kill. He _butchered_. It was so much more fun then a quick death. Blood was a drug, pained screeches music. Why Ichigo hated this, Zangetsu didn't know. Perhaps it was his hollow side, or maybe it was that sadistic part of him that was always there, but Zangetsu loved death. Loved pain.

Life wasn't worth much without the thrill of battle. The ability to fight for survival, to prove you deserve existence, not those weaker than you.

Ichigo might be the king of their body, but Zangetsu was Vasto Lorde, the ultimate hollow. He was above them all, stronger, faster, smarter.

So it was with great joy and exhilaration that he butchered the hollow that dared hunt in his territory. Dared threaten what was his.

The beast he fought was a powerful one, on the verge of becoming a gillian. A few more souls and the beast was destined to evolve. Something like that posed a threat to Ichigo's family and friends. And what belonged to Ichigo, belonged to Zangetsu. What the King would give his life to protect, the zanpakuto would kill for.

He might have been born with Ichigo, laying dormant until a certain someone was stabbed with a reaper's blade, but it wasn't until Ichigo was hollowfied that Zangetsu was truly awakened. And when he was, the first thing he felt was the desperate need to _protect_. It had been ingrained in his very soul. It was who he was.

And so Zangetsu fought.

The hollow he battled roared in pain and fury as it was slowly sliced to pieces. Zangetsu returned the sentiment with an insane cackle and another slash with his sword.

The crazed sword spirit danced around the wounded hollow, stabbing and slashing to inflict the most damage possible.

With a mere flick of his wrist, Zangetsu severed the hollow's hand from its wrist. The creature shrieked, backing away from the blood thirsty predator.

The sword spirit pursued, shark grin bared, double tone voice laughing.

Zangetsu felt the Old Man stirring in the back of his mind, displeased with his act of butchery, but grudgingly accepting that this was a better outlet for Zangetsu's violent tendencies than other, more disastrous, activities.

The colourless being laughed all the more, taking great pleasure in slowly mutilating the pathetic excuse of a hollow.

After a quarter hour of one sided battle, the hollow was rendered a quivering bloody mess, too weak to even lift its masked head.

Now bored, Zangetsu put the beast out of its misery, cutting its head clean in half. The hollow vanished in a shower of ash.

Zangetsu glanced up. The moon was slowly fading and the sun was reaching out its thin fingers toward the horizon. It was time he got back, else Ichigo wake up and find his inner hollow in charge of their body.

Sighing in disappointment of his play-time's end, Zangetsu headed toward the Kurosaki clinic.

Sneaking back into the King's room, Zangetsu was careful to remain as quiet as he was when he escaped.

Sighing, he fell back onto the bed, slipping into Ichigo's human body as he did, and relinquished control.

There was always tomorrow... he hoped.

"Gah... why am I so sore?' Ichigo moaned. He rubbed his shoulder as he and Rukia entered their school.

"Maybe you were sleep walking." Rukia supplied sarcastically. Her lips were turned up at the corners in a smirk.

"Haha." Ichigo toned humorously. "Very funny. And I guess I've been going out and killing hollows in my sleep?"

The near silent echoes of laughter in the back of Ichigo's mind had him freeze momentarily.

_'What is he doing now?' _Ichigo thought with raising dread. However, the laughter merely faded into the background of him mind. That only served to make him even more anxious.

His thoughts were soon interrupted with his and Rukia's arrival to class. The room was rowdy as ever, waiting for their morning class to begin.

Ichigo greeted his friends as always, with a nod to Chad and Ishida, a half smile Inoue, and a arm to the gut for Kaigo.

Normal as normal can be.

The two shinigami took their seats as class began. The teacher then proceeded to announce the arrival of a new student. Ichigo didn't bother looking up when said student entered the room.

His inner hollow, however, began to stir. Ichigo's brown knit in concern. He'd never felt the creature act like this. The hollow's mental racket grew louder until it was practically howling in his brain.

Ichigo shoved his darker half as far down into his consciousness as possible and slammed up his mental walls. With one last shriek, his head was finally silent.

Ichigo glanced up to see what might have caused the bizarre (and painful) behavior. His eyes finally landed on the new student who seemed to have taken ownership of the formerly empty chair next to Ichigo.

The blonde boy flashed him a smirk. Ichigo immediately felt on edge. Something was off with this guy.

"Name's Shinji," the boy introduced himself. His piano grin grew wider. "And I think we should be friends... Ichigo."


	3. Of Reflections

Chapter Two

Across the room, Ishida Uryu stared out the window with a bored expression on his face. He was absently fiddling with a little blue charm that hung from his wrist. It was a simple little indigo stone wrapped in silver metal. The charm, no larger than a thumbnail, dangled from a chain connecting to his Quincy cross.

Glancing at the shiny item, Uryu's mind wandered back to when he had obtained it.

_"This is for you." Grinned the shady shop-keeper, holding out a hand to the young Quincy._

_Uryu eyes the item wearily, but let Kisuke drop the object in his palm. They were the only two left in Urihara's cave of a basement, the others already upstairs in the actual shop._

_Uryu honestly wished to join them, ready to get home after the fiasco that was rescuing Rukia._

_He sighed, inspecting the object. "What is it?" Uryu asked, cautiously rolling the charm between his fingers._

_"Oh, nothing much. Just a little something I whipped up to help you stay on Soul Society's good side."_

_Uryu eyed the ex-shinigami, a brow raised. "And?"_

_Kisuke sighed dramatically, snapping out his ever-present fan. "The whole reason for the Quincy War was because a quincy's arrow completely destroys a hollow, not purify it. Thus, the reincarnation cycle is disturbed."_

_Uryu's lips pressed thin. The war was a sore subject, and he knew it always would be._

_"But this here, should change all that." Kisuke grinned. "It's make is similar to a zanpakuto, in that it can purify a hallow's soul. This gem here," he pointed to the little blue stone, "works almost exactly like a soul cutter's hilt. It will absorb the soul of a hollow, decide if it should be sent to Soul Society or Hell, and act accordingly. If it was a pure soul, the gem will purify it and send it on. If not, the charm will summon the Gates of Hell just like any zanpakuto."_

_Uryu looked at the stone with growing curiosity (and a slight bit of awe.)_

_"It can also preform a soul burial on a plus soul." He took the charm from the boys hand. "Just attach it to you quincy cross..." Kisuke clipped the charm to the bracelet around Uryu's wrist, "...and you're all set!"_

_The quincy fingered the gem. "Why give this to me?" He asked after a moment._

_Kisuke's face grew solemn. "I wasn't a part of the Goeti 13 during the War. It was only until much later that I invented this, and by that time it was much to late."_

_"The Quincy War should never have happened. If your race is ever revived, I'm prepared to make as many as these as are needed. The last thing we need is another senseless war..."_

Uryu had never trusted the shop-keeper, but that day Urihara Kisuke had gained the quincy's respect.

Uryu had fought hollows several times since acquiring the charm, and it worked exactly as the man had said. Not only that, but its purpose had taken a weight off Uryu that he hadn't even known he was carrying.

The fact that he was destroying souls had always nagged at the back of his mind, but the survival of the living had always ruled more important. But now... now he didn't have to choose.

He felt so much lighter when he destroyed a hollow, knowing that its soul as well as the souls of all it had consumed would be able to live on. It just felt _right_.

His fingers once more brushed over the cool surface. His eyes widened fractionally when he felt _something_ brush the back of his mind.

It had happened several times in the past, but it always surprised him. He supposed it had something to do with the charm. There was no telling just how Kisuke had created it.

This time though, it felt different. Stronger.

_'Uryuuu...' _sang a tired whisper in his subconscious. Too bad the voice was still too weak for the boy to hear.

The dark haired inhabitant of Ichigo's soul stood upon his favored flag pole, watching the clouds drift over the sideways world in which he lived.

The dark shades over his eyes flashed in the sunlight as the quincy spirit grazed at the hundreds blue buildings, each one representing a different part of Ichigo's mind, each mirror showing a memory.

Zangetsu was off somewhere, most likely causing some form of chaos in whatever way he could (which thankfully wasn't much while in the inner world.)

His mind turned from the insane sword to memories of more pleasant company he once had.

Was it only a few months ago that Ichigo had stolen Kuchiki's powers? It felt like eons ago. It was back before either he or Zangetsu were their wielder's main power.

Rather, it was the spirit of Kuchiki Rukia's zanpakuto that resided with them, lending Ichigo her strength.

Sode no Shirayuki was indeed a beautiful blade, as well as extremely compassionate and strong willed.

She freely aided Ichigo, even if the idiot had her manifest her in "a hideous excuse of a sword," as she put it. It was something all the occupants of the sideways world could agree on.

When Shirayuki first appeared, both Tensa and Zangetsu had just them woken from within Ichigo's soul, and like the ice sword, were very weak.

After initial hostilities (mostly Zangetsu) the three had forged something akin to a friendship.

Both spirits felt indebted to her for aiding their wielder in such a way, though Tensa was still displeased that Ichigo had been sucked into the world of the shinigami despite his wishes.

It could not be helped, and truth be told, he wanted his wielder to live, even as a shinigami, though out-loud he denied it.

It was a few weeks into the three's strange partnership that Tensa noticed Zangetsu's growing infatuation with Shirayuki. That could only mean one thing, Ichigo had feelings for the petit shinigami that had crashed into their lives with all the grace and dexterity of a rhinoceros driving a train.

Such a thing spelled bad news for Tensa's remaining hope that Ichigo would leave the shinigami life after Rukia regained her powers.

If Ichigo truly loved the soul reaper, nothing short of death would be able to keep him from her. And judging from Zangetsu's ever constant flirting ( and Shirayuki flirting right back) it became more and more a logical outcome.

Still, the quincy could not bring it to himself to plan the boy's death. Despite what he had become, Tensa was proud of Ichigo, and slowly but surly, his opinion of shinigami began to change ever so slightly.

He still hated the group as a whole, but there were quite a few individuals within that he couldn't help but be glad that they were friends with Ichigo.

But most of all, their appearance in his life was helping Ichigo changer for the better, as well as become strong enough to fight in the war with the quincy's that Tensa knew was on the horizon.

Over the the time in which Rukia's blade lived with them, Tensa had grown quite fond of Shirayuki, almost as if she were a younger sister.

So it filled him with grief when she was finally pulled from their world to rejoin her wielder. Tensa felt no joy in the fact that she had been reunited with Rukia, since the only reason she had been drawn out was due to Kuchiki Byakuya destroying Ichigo's borrowed power.

Not only had the man injured his wielder, but he had sentenced Rukia (and by extension Shirayuki) to death.

After hearing the man's reasoning for trying to carry out Rukia's sentence, he developed a begrudging expectancy fore the man.

The same could not be said for Zangetsu. The zanpakuto had been ready to tear apart Byakuya for what he had done to Rukia. He still hadn't gotten over it, and given the chance, would probably try to kill the elder Kuchiki.

But they had bigger problems to worry about, namely a bastard going by the name of Aizen Sosuke.

Both weapons could agree that the death of the maniac was top priority. So they trained. They got stronger. Both Tensa and Zangetsu knew they would have to grow exceedingly more powerful if they were to have any chance at defeating the man.

If it was a war Aizen wanted, they would gladly give it to him if it meant protecting Ichigo.

**A.N. Bit of a filler/ explanation chapter, but I felt like it needed to be written. Don't worry, we're getting into some action next chapter with the grand appearance of the arrancar!**

**Okay, so I realized that, since Uryu is a Quincy, when he kills a hollow it ceases to exist. I don't think Soul Society would like that very much, so I found myself a little loophole. Hehe**


	4. Of Pain

Chapter Three

**A.N. Hey guys! Been a while. (not)**

**So, I had this little idea. To help feed my muse, I was wondering if you, my lovely readers, would play a little "what happens next" game.**

**You tell me how you think the evens of this story would effect the actual story. What would change? What would stay the same? It's a pretty big change if Ichigo finds out who Zangetsu really is this early.**

**It could drastically change the Arrancar Arc, and pretty much everything after.**

**Tell me. You're thoughts might just end up in this fic. *wink* *wink***

**Also, when you review, can you pretty please say more than just "nice story"? I love reviews, but I love getting criticism more. Give me some real feedback, even if it's only quoting your favorite line. "Nice story" helps with my self confidence in this story, but doesn't tell me what's nice about it.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Zangetsu lay on his back within his skyscraper world. His gold on black eyes watched the clouds above him lazily. At least it wasn't raining.

He hated the rain.

The sword idly traced patters on the window below him with a finger. He was bored.

Bored bored bored _bored BORED_!

A sudden boom of reiatsu shook him from his melancholy. His eyes narrowed as an insane grin broke across his face.

**"Finally."**

With ease, Zangetsu entered Ichigo's consciousness to see what was going on. What he saw made his chest seize and his blood burn like ice.

Through Ichigo's eyes, the sword saw the beasts that stood before him. He felt their overwhelming reiatsu. Sensed thier power.

_'Arrancar.'_

Zangetsu's hands clenched into fists. His instincts screamed at him to destroy these invaders. They posed a threat to his King and Kingdom. From the corner of his eyes he saw Tatsuki sprawled on the ground, body laced with injuries. By her lay Chad and Inoue in a similar state.

Zangetsu felt his body move as the King attacked. It was always a weird feeling, when Ichigo was in control and Zangetsu a mere passenger. Ichigo of course couldn't sense him when he piggybacked. Otherwise, Zangetsu would be thrown out back into the sideways world.

The zanpakuto watched with great satisfaction when Ichigo cut off the brutish arrancar's arm. He couldn't help a crazed laugh that echoed in their shared mind.

Zangetsu immediately regretted it.

The noise made Ichigo freeze in his battle, causing him a devastating hit from the beast. Zangetsu felt the King's ribs shatter. Felt his spine twist and his lungs puncture. As they crashed into the ground, he felt the concussion.

He knew they were in trouble.

As the arrancar approached, Zangetsu's protective instincts flared. Without thinking, he took over Ichigo's body. He would not let his wielder be killed.

He felt as his hollow mask began forming on his face. Felt the bubbling flesh heal his wounds. Heard the ribs snap back into place.

A grin spread across Zangetsu's face as he slowly lifted himself up. A wicked chuckle escaped him then slowly evolved into an insane cackle.

Slowly he tilted his head to the side. His gold on black eyes flashed as he took in the surprised expression of both arrancars, one's shock more obvious than the other.

He continued to laugh as he lifted his sword to point at the brute's chest.

Zangetsu paused for a moment when he felt Ichigo desperately clawing for control. His hand moved on its own accord to grasp his mask.

**_"What are you doing?!" _**Zangetsu shrieked, trying to pry the hand off.

_"Give me back my body!"_

**_"No! Ya were gonna die if I hadn't stepped in!"_**

_"This is my fight! _**_Get out!"_**

With that, Zangetsu was firmly shoved back into his hated sideways world as the mask crumbled.

The sword lay on his back, his body aching. He let his head fall back on the glass with a 'thump'.

**"Damnit..."**

The battle ended when Kisuke and Yoruichi arrived. Ichigo had been thoroughly beaten, thanks to his stubbornness and not letting Zangetsu help. The sword didn't exactly blame him. The boy though he was a hollowfied monster that wanted to take over his soul.

That was why Zangetsu was curled up in anguish, hiding within a small room inside one of the many skyscrapers. He quivered as Ichigo's hate for him coursing through his soul. A shinigami wasn't meant to hate their zanpakuto. When they did, it caused great pain to both parties, but the sword spirit usually took the blunt of it.

Zangetsu cried out, clawing at his chest. Ichigo's thoughts echoed in his mind

_"Monster"_

_"-might hurt them-"_

_"-can't let it take control-"_

_"-have to get ride of it-"_

_"-those Visord people-"_

_"-kill it-"_

Zangetsu shrieked, the sound eerily similar to that of a true hollow. Panic built up in his gut. Ichigo... Ichigo wanted to kill him?

He began to hyperventilate. His shoulders shook with fear and pain. This was wrong. Wrong _wrong _**_wrong WRONG_**!

Sweat dripped from Zangetsu's brow as his panic attack increased in intensity. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes but he was past caring.

Ichigo wanted him dead. He feared him. Hated him.

Hated him... hated...

His body began to spasm as he felt the silver ribbon tying him to his wielder fray at the edges.

If it broke...

Curled up in a ball, back pressed against the wall of the small room, Zangetsu hardly noticed as the mask began to form on his face. Hardly noticed as the usually small hollow hole below his collar bone began to grow.

It was only until the anger flooded him that he realized he was loosing it.

As the sudden bloodlust filled him, the need for _someone to pay_, he hardly cared that he was turning into the exact monster that Ichigo feared.

His golden eyes flashing with unbridled hatred, he stood in a flash and burnt from the room in which he hid.

His lips pulled back in a half insane snarl, the pain in his chest spurring him on.

Like a demon from hell, he made for that damn flagpole. That damn damned damned man. It was all his fucking fault!

And he would _pay_!

**"_Tensa!_" **Zangetsu roared. With a sound like a sonic boom, the sword slammed into the other spirit, his hand constricting tightly around quincy's neck.

Zangetsu pinned the other spirit against on the the many skyscrapers. The impact made a massive crater in the glass and metal.

Tensa looked at the zanpakuto unemotionally.

The hollow snarled, his gold eyes burning. **"You bastard! You _fucking bastard_!" **His fist tightened around the spirit's pale neck. Tensa's eyes widened fractionally. He made to speak, but only managed a strangled croak.

**"I am done, Tensa! I am fucking done!" **He roared. **"I'm sick of pretending I'm something I'm not! I'm sick of _lying_ to him. I'm a zanpakuto damnit! And my own wielder doesn't even trust me because he think's I'm a _mindless fucking hollow!_"**

"Zan...get...su..."

The sword's hand squeezed so hard that Tensa's spine began to creak. Blood started to drip from the corner of the old man's mouth.

**"No! _No_! You shut up. You have _no right_!" **He flung the other spirit away like he was nothing. Tensa crashed into the ground and rolled several dozen yards. Zangetsu turned and stalked after him, his horned hollow mask spreading even farther across his face. **"I am done with you taking my place. King almost died today. _Died_! And there was nothing I could do, be cause he didn't fucking _trust me_!" **He unleashed his true blade, a massive white cleaver with a hollow middle. **"_It's you fault_!"**

Tensa pushed himself to his knees, panting. "You... are being rash... You're letting... your emotions... get the best... of you."

Zangetsu laughed. **"I'm letting my emotions control me? Of course I fucking am! I'm a fucking _hollow_, aren't I? _That's what we fucking do_!"**

He swung his sword at the quincy, but Tensa managed to roll away at the last second. "Stop this, Zangetsu..."

**"No! I won't stop! I won't fucking stop!" **The hollow roared. **"He is my wielder! You took him from me! He think's I'm a monster! I'm not monster!"**

Tensa managed to get up. He pooled as much energy into himself as he could and unleashed it from his fingers. The blast hit Zangetsu's sword hand, burning it to a chard.

Zangetsu shrieked and dropped his sword. In a flash, Tensa picked up the blade and backed away, absently rubbing his now heavily bruised throat.

Zangetsu didn't seem to notice. Massive waves of black and red reiatsu flooded around him as he fell to his knees.

**"I'm not a monster... I'm not... not a monster... I'm not a monster... I'm not..." **He murmured. His voice sounded so _broken_. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes but didn't fall. His breathing became shallow, his heartbeat rising.

After several moments, Tensa felt the spirit had calmed down enough to approach. "No, you are not."

Zangetsu tensed, but didn't look up. When he didn't answer, Tensa continued. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Perhaps it is time Ichigo knew..."

Zangetsu's head shot up, eyes widening then narrowing. **"As if he'll except me." **He spat. **"He think's _you're_ Zangetsu..." **His laugh lacked all humor. **"He hates me."**

"we could change that." Tensa murmured. He gazed at his fellow soul sadly. "He would be more likely to believe me. Prove to him with your actions that you're truly his ally. I will help you and do all I can."

He sighed. "I did not wish this either. But this is how it is, and all we can do is make the best of it. But it _is_ high time he knew."

Zangetsu took a shaky breath. **"I just don't want him to think of me as a monster anymore. I want my wielder back. My _partner_. We're meant to work together. To have a bond stronger than anything else. I want that _so bad_."**

"And you will. I swear you will."

**A.N. So that was intense. Sorry for the angst fest, but it needed to happen. I always imagined that Ichigo's lack of trust in Zangetsu would be painful. **

**I mean, he's part of Ichigo's soul for crying out loud! It's suck if you hated part of your own soul. **

**Also, I imagine Zangetsu's accent would fade some when he's upset. The accent is kinda there when he's calm and gets stronger whenever he's excited (i.e. fighting) It's a representation of his personality, as he's usually a pretty chill, if insane, guy. The way he talks reflects that. But when his emotions get stronger he no longer had that chill.**

**And sorry for the Tensa bashing if any of you are hardcore Old Man Zangetsu fans. **

**Least you guys got some action right?**

**I'm gonna go hide in a hole now...**


End file.
